


Wit of Survival

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Family Bonding, Growing Up, Nana Is From Toriko's World, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Knowing that Iemitsu and his boss did something to Tsuna, Nana runs away with her son to her birth world. There, her family help her figure out what was done. What they didn't expect, was for his Gourmet Cells to be activated. Swearing to never go back, Nana and her family raise little Tsuna. What will his adventures be like? How different will he be? What road will he choose?





	Wit of Survival

Nana should have known that _they_ have done something to her baby boy. She didn’t know _what_ they did exactly, but it was something. At first, it was a small uneasy feeling. Soon, it grew when she noticed one major thing. It happened a few hours after Iemitsu and his boss left. They didn’t even stay for dinner, much to her frustration and suspicion. Was it too much to ask of her husband to stay for dinner after being gone for 2 years? That uneasy feeling started when her husband placed their ‘sleeping’ son in her arms. Tsuna was cold, she noted. This shouldn’t be possible, as it was warm outside. He also fell asleep 2 hours before his nap time, which didn’t add up. He was an energetic toddler, but not so much that he falls asleep a few hours early. So why was he cold and asleep?

Unsure of what the uneasy feeling was directed at, Nana placed Tsuna for an early nap. A few hours later, the uneasiness only grew. Finally, when she deemed the nap to be enough, the young mother went to wake him up.

That was it all clicked into place.

“M…M…Ma…Ma…”

Tsuna whimpered as he shivered like a shaken leaf. His lips were half way blue. When she touched his cheek, the woman flinched at how cold he was. What was going on? _He’s… he’s having hypothermia!_ The thought shocked her. How was it possible? What happened? He was all healthy throughout the morning and didn’t leave her sight. The only time that he did, was when he went to play outside and her husband and his boss… no…

“What did they do to you?”

Nana cried out. Tsuna whimpered at the sudden high-pitched noise. The mother went to sooth and comfort him, but stopped. She couldn’t do that, not when he was in this state. She tugged the blanket around him tighter.

“Everything is going to be okay Tsu-kun. Stay strong, my baby boy. Stay strong.”

He didn’t respond to her with anything other than another whimper. The young woman ran around the house, as she tried to find the winter clothes. While doing so, a separate bag was also prepared for their departure. Then there was the search for _that_ object. Nana thought of it only after she realized that the hospital might not be able to help. Whatever those 2 did to her son wasn’t natural. The chances of the doctors figuring it out and having the medicine was low. Those last few thoughts made her scowl. Her brown eyes darkened.

_I told you to dump his ass, but nooo he was too handsome and prince charming for you._ An inhumane, female, voice snarled. Nana wasn’t sure whether to flinch or not at the accusation. _Now look what happened. Let me out and I’ll teach him a proper lesson._

_No! You’ll kill him._

Nana shouted back towards the creature. A vision of a humanoid, female being with green skin came forth in her mind. It snarled at her with its sharp teeth shining.

_Don’t tell me that you think you can go back, then. You really think that the useless thing still works? You tried many times. It’s not going to work this time either, and you know that._

_I will try anyways._ Either way, there was no way that she’d stay in this house a second longer. She wasn’t going to sit there like a good little house-wife, waiting for her husband to come back. Not after this. Especially when she considered that Iemitsu showed up only _2 times_ in their son’s life. The first time wasn’t even at his birth. Her pregnancy was easy enough, until it became close to the due date. If not for her mother instincts kicking in and she ran to the hospital, Kami only knew what would have happened. That birth wasn’t an easy one. The labour itself was 2 days long and she passed out from the pain more times than not. Nana refused all the medications under the sun. She feared of the side effects they might have on her and her son, due to their extra cells. Those special cells fought against anything that wasn’t natural. The chances of her unborn child having those cells were too high. It was too risky and dangerous.

The doctors tried to get into contact with Iemitsu, but he was unreachable. No, it wasn’t that he didn’t answer the phone. It was that the number never existed.

If not for the doctors and the C-section, Nana and Tsuna could have died. They had to stay in the hospital for at least a few weeks of monitoring before they could leave. Yet, her ‘dear husband’ didn’t show up until a _year_ later. Curse her bleeding heart and decision of staying! She should have packed her bags, filed for a divorce and took their son far away. No, of course she didn’t. She was always like this. Her mother and uncles always told her she was like her father. They shared the same naïve and carefree way of looking at the world. They told her that she needed to take things into her own hands and stop playing around. That someone could end up injured or dead.

Deep guilt rested in her heart and soul. This was all her fault. How could she have left Tsuna alone with those two? How could she have trusted them to not harm him? For Kami’s sake, she talked and laughed with them while her unconscious son was in her arms! What kind of a mother was she? Not even the beast said anything about that. It was odd, as it liked to poke at her to get a reaction. Yet again, the spirit’s hard shell softened during the pregnancy. Even more so after Tsuna was born. To the spirit, he was as much of a son to her as he was to her host’s.

Almost unable to see through the tears, Nana ran back to her son’s room. With care, he was dressed in the winter clothes. When the shivering didn’t die down, the outdoor winter clothes were also placed on him. A few minutes later, waiting for a change, it didn’t arrive.

“I’m so sorry Tsu-kun. Wake up my baby boy. Please, don’t sleep.” Nana begged him as his eyes started to close. She wrapped the blanket around him, secured it then held him close to her chest. “It’s not nap time sweetheart. Be strong for mama.”

“C…C…Co…”

“I know you’re cold my baby boy.” She rocked him against her chest, hoping to bring him some comfort. Tsuna, with barely any energy, tried to snuggle closer to her warmth. Tears started to run down his cheeks with a pained sob escaping his lips. Nana tried hard to stop her own crying, but it was almost impossible. A couple of gentle kisses were placed on his exposed temple and cheek. The child whimpered at the touches. “M-Mama is t-taking Tsu-kun on a l-little trip. W-We’re going to see G-Grandpa Toriko, G-Grandma Rin and your great-uncles. I-Isn’t that exciting?”

Nana tried to ask in excitement, but the stuttering and tearfulness didn’t allow it. Tsuna looked up at her. In his pained brown eyes there was a small twinkle of happiness and excitement. He never met them. Mama always told him amazing stories about them and the adventures that they went on. The places she went and what she got to cook and hunt. It all sounded like a fairy tale, but knew they were real in his young heart. He always wanted to meet the family. They sounded like fun. Yet, when he asked of his mama if they can go, she always gave a sad smile. She told him no. When asked why, she said that they were too far away.

Nana never told him the truth, as he was too young to understand.

There was no way in going back to her birth world. Yes, another world. It happened when she was 15 and stumbled upon a strange object in one of the IGO’s science departments. The label on its box said it was a proto-type. Another problem that her family groaned at constantly was her curiosity. They talked to her about it. Warned her _many_ times that she needed to keep it in check. Even her parents couldn’t understand where she got it from. Finally, that curiosity got her into trouble. The minute she tinkered with it, Nana ended up in another world. A world so different that it took more than a little while to settle in. That object never worked again.

But she’d be damned if she didn’t try. One thing for sure, Nana didn’t want to spend another minute in this world. She wanted to go home and take her son somewhere that was safer. Someplace that was far away from her ‘husband’ and his shady boss.

Once more, Nana placed a gentle kiss on her son’s cheek.

“Mama needs you to stay awake, okay?”

He gave her a small, weak nod. After she made sure that the bag was secured on her back, the young woman took out the object. It was small and old. In fact, funny enough, it appeared like a wrist watch. The hands in the wrist watch didn’t move at all. They said it was _6:28_. It was the same time that glared back at her for so long. No matter how much it was tinkered with, it never worked again. Though, there had to be a trick to it. It couldn’t be that it worked one time then stopped. Well, it was a prototype, so it could be the case. That didn’t mean that Nana was going to give up! Not now, when her son needed her more than ever.

“Ow!”

Nana squeaked when something sharp pierced into her skin. With the palm opened, right there was a small hole with a bit of blood coming out. When it was inspected closer, she noticed that there was a small needle. One that she never noticed before. It had a bit of her blood in it.

_Press the button._

“What?”

_You idiot, don’t you remember you were also pricked back then?_ The being snarled at her with annoyance. _That’s what we’ve been missing this whole time! It must need your Gourmet Cells. After all, we can’t have a bunch of normal people running around with such a device. If it was in one of_ those _labs, then it must be for people with those cells._

That… made a lot of sense. Why haven’t they thought about it before?

_It’s because you’re an idiot. Now press the button and let’s go home already._

Nana ignored the insult. After all, she knew how the spirit felt with this new revelation. Excitement… home sickness… nervousness… want… _need_. After all these years, the pain, the fear, _everything_ , now they could go home.

_Home_ … the word felt foreign for both the spirit and young woman. A one last look was given to the room. It’d be the last time they’d be here. This house was a place where she lived for the last few years. In those years, memories were built and buried into the walls. Memories full of laughter, happiness, sadness, anger, love. It was all here. Yet, they both knew that these feelings and so much more awaited them back _home_.

It was time to leave and move on.

Without another word, the figures disappeared, leaving behind an empty house. It wouldn’t be until years later when Iemitsu found out about their disappearances.


End file.
